The Way Things GO
by Mitzy Manehem
Summary: What was life like before shego and her brothers got powers?., What dangers did they protect Go City from years ago?  Follow shego as she pushes through the first two years of her superhero career in Go City & tries to handel normal life at the same time.


The night sky was dull and dark nothing really special about it tonight.

Stars twinkled softly in the dark void above like small diamonds in the sky., dancing as if the world below made beautiful music for them to follow rhythm to.

But I don't know why but seeing those stars make me feel hollow as if they are just there mocking me if I felt one with anything it had to be the darkness.

The void which would scare most people made me feel welcomed and safe., as if within its' shadowed walls' I might find somewhere I belong.

If Only...

If Only...

" What you..." A soft kind voice spoke up from behind me.

" Staring at sis? " A sweet voice finished as I shook my head softly., most could not tell a difference from the voices but I could.

They belonged to my younger brothers' the twins.

" Nothing..." I trailed off a slender hand on my cheek taking in a small huff of air as it exhaled from my lips slowly maybe to some it would look like I was pouting.

" Oh c'mon Sheila you wouldn't be staring at nothing in our tree house at night." The soft voice spoke up in a mocking tone I knew that had to be Wendell.

" You ever think she could just be spacing out dufus? " The sweet voice spoke up from behind me as well that had to be none other then wesker.

I slowly turned to face them both being kneeled down beside the tree house window my knees crossed to the side femininely as I shot them each a death glare.

The boys suddenly stopped what they were doing which was to be simply put punching each other in the shoulders.

" I'm just here because I want some alone time you two!, can I just not have that? " I sighed aloud the feeling of a small headache slowly coming forth.

" Oh...this a girl thing?...thinking about boys? " Wendell laughed aloud poking my side gently with a stupid grin on his face

" No..." I replied shaking my head side to side.

" Oh...this must be a girl thing...your time of the month huh? " Wesker chuckled as he high fived his brother each having a wise ass smirk on their faces.

" Grrrr No! " I rolled my eyes turning to face them both my reply snapping at them like a icy wind causing each to walk to the tree house exit scared.

My green eyes followed them narrowed like fiery embers' seeing them shake and shiver in fear of what I might do to them as they left me alone at last.

With them gone I simply pouted my hand returning to my cheek holding my face up as I positioned myself between the window again., noticing that the stars no longer looked as bright.

* * *

><p>The backdoor slammed shut as I slowly walked into our house hips swaying slightly.<p>

My hair looked a bit frazzled the wind was wild tonight so I looked slightly wind blown.

Not even a minute after I entered I heard the whiny voice of my older brother Melvin., griping as usual.

" Where the hell were you I've been waiting for something to eat for like two hours now! " Melvin growled aloud a bit as I placed hands on my hips glaring to him my lower lip pushing out slightly.

" Whoa just a damn minute Melvin I'm not your damn slave cook your own freaking dinner! " I yelled aloud as Melvin just scoffed aloud rolling his eyes.

His hair placed in a mullet the back in a ponytail that bounced side to side as he shook his head annoyed.

" Don't get lip with me you damn brat..." Melvin sighed trailing off some as I gritted my teeth in anger towards him yet before I could muster something to say I was interrupted by Heath.

Heath was my oldest brother and if he was anything at all in the world it would be annoying he always thought his word was law.

And at that he was self-righteous always acting like he was a god nothing he ever did was wrong.

Nothing he did was ever the bad thing to do it's sickening.

" Sheila, Melvin settle down you two." Heath sighed his large muscular frame stepped into the kitchen wearing a bueno nacho uniform grease stains splattered across the fabric.

" He started it he thinks just because I'm the girl of this family of weirdos' I'm automatically the damn cook! " I screamed outloud that headache now full force making me feel like I could punch melvins lights out.

" Phst as if sheila., I just burn everything I cook you spaz I'd ask the twins but they're seven for gods sake! " Melvin snapped back as I growled aloud at his cocky attitude.

" Hehe plus even if they did know how to cook we probably would be eating peanut butter and cookie sandwiches for months. " Heath chuckled aloud like a oversized corndog as I sighed beaten.

" Tell you what little sister I'll cook diner you go clean up around the house." Heath smirked as my jaw fell a bit my eyes glaring to Melvin in anger.

" What about that horses ass? " I glared my slender finger pointing towards Melvin sarcastically.

" Hey!...I have a part time job and I'm tired I deserve some rest at home sheila. " Melvin rolled his eyes tapping his fingers across the table mockingly.

" That is true sheila we work you don't so you can help out a bit more around the house." Heath spoke in a stern voice as I cringed.

I hated when that bulking loser held crap like I'm unemployed over my head.

" Get the twins to help you. " Melvin snickered aloud as I shot him a death glare he knew those two would make more of a mess then they would clean as I merely huffed aloud in a pout.

" What ever! " I yelled aloud stomping out of the kitchen melvins chuckles' mocking me as I vanished from view.

* * *

><p>The darkness returned once more yet this time it was in my room not the night sky.<p>

I lied down in my bed my body softly sprawled out over my green sheets head gently placed against my black colored pillows.

The lights turned out leaving me alone with my own thoughts.

Thoughts that picked at me made me feel cold inside.

Alone.

Hallow.

" Honey...why do you always hide your face behind that messy hair." A soft loving voice echoed in my mind as I slowly gazed up seeing a small flash of green light before she came into view.

A raven haired woman smiled towards me her short raven hair neatly brushed a red head band placed atop her hair keeping it styled., her dark green eyes almost glowing in the darkness.

She wore a form fitting blue sweater with cozy black jeans hugging her lower body perfectly., she was beautiful.

Next to her was someone familiar her long raven hair cascading down her backside messily., long flowing bangs covering her dark green eyes.

She wore a simple black baby tee hugging her body showing her midriff off faded blue jeans hanging from her hips gently.

" Mom..." I trailed off eyes fixated on her smile never wanting it to fade away., it made me feel safe and not so alone.

" Phst mom...no one wants to see me." I heard the familiar voice of myself speak as I saw the young girl no older then fourteen speak sarcastically.

" Oh sheila of course they do people love you..." My mothers words trailed off slowly.

" You just need to interact more maybe fix that hair? " She giggled finishing her sentence with a smile.

I could see my young self roll her eyes slowly wrapping arms around herself in a small hug looking uneasy.

" No one wants to like me mom it's just better to be alone at least then no one can..." My own voice filled with the insecurity of youth stopped unable to continue.

" What hurt you honey? " She asked eyes looking hurt.

I felt my eyes narrow in anger even as my younger self did the same., I slung up from my bed quickly.

The young girl in the room spinning around in anger.

" I so don't care about that who cares if I get hurt as long as I keep..." My younger self snapped in a hurt voice.

" My distance from everyone I'll be ok all I need is me no one else! " I finished the sentence yelling at the visions before me as they vanished into the darkness.

I slowly looked down feeling lost the last thing I saw was my mothers eyes filled with hurt and sadness.

The same emotions I can never free myself from.

* * *

><p>" I come baring the meatloaf of peace! " Heaths booming voice spoke as he slowly opened the door to my room.<p>

Lights now on I lied on the bed arms behind my head while I had my legs crossed a bit staring off into the ceiling.

" I don't want no crappy meatloaf..." I sighed aloud as I flaunted a hand to my brother to dismiss him.

" Ah then it is a good thing I brought home some tacos from work I know how a certain girl loves them. " Heath chuckled as he took a small bag of bueno nacho out from behind his back.

I sighed slowly sitting up on my bed now wearing a small black tank top and pj bottoms clinging to my lower half softly as my feet touched the floor of my bedroom.

I slowly looked up to heath as he walked in further placing the bag on my lap before walking to the corner of the room leaning against the wall.

His eyes trailing around the room slowly as if trying to come up with something to say by staring at items from the past.

I slowly undid the top of the bag opening it as for a second I allowed my eyes to gaze up at heath not glaring nor in anger just looking.

Noticing how he had dads blue eyes.

I felt a small smile spread across my lips.

Again only for a second before staring down at the bag again.

The smile fading just as quickly as it came.

" Hehe...You looked like mom for a second just right there happy and calm. " Heath smirked finally breaking the cold silence in the room.

" I'm not soft..." Was my reply as I grabbed a warm taco from the bag slowly lifting it up taking a small bite from it.

" Phst...never said you were sis." Heath smirked before biting his lower lip.

" Sheila a family is like a machine...if all the parts are not working correctly then the machine breaks down. " He spoke as I simply rolled my eyes to him.

" Heath don't you ever think I have dreams too?...that maybe I'm not broken like you think I am..." I softly spoke aloud as my gaze stared down to the floor.

" I one day want to go to college hell if I can ever get the student loans I will. " I sighed softly my green hues slowly gazing at my feet lost in thought.

" Maybe I could get a degree in "Child Development." who knows become a teacher one day." I finished with a smile slowly spreading across my lips again.

" Sheila I'm trying to talk to you about your attitude the whole machine speech?...not a dream speech." Was all heath could say as he began to try and grab all the attention from the conversation again.

I felt a burning fire suddenly ignite inside myself as my eyes shot up in anger.

I listened to moms' stupid advice and tried to open up.

Try and let my guard down.

Let them know I have dreams too.

And this is what happens' my ass of a brother tries and shoot me down like always.

" Is that all I am in this family?...A goddamn part in a broken machine? " I snapped throwing the bag of tacos at him barely missing his head as he ducked.

" Of course not sheila I'm just stating.." He tried to reply only for me to suddenly scream aloud in a high pitched voice.

" Out!...Go fix your damn machine this family is beyond repair anyway! " I yelled as I slung off the bed heath quickly making his way out of my room as I slammed the door shut after him.

Slowly sliding down the door to the ground trembling I could feel tears gently sliding down my cheeks.

* * *

><p>" Yes The Go Comet! " A muffled voice echoed from the wall inside my room., I was wide awake never thinking of sleeping Anyways.<p>

The twins though must of been hyped up because their TV was full blast tonight.

" The comet is thought to be heading straight for Go City the location of where it might land is still a mystery but..." I toned the rest out as I rolled my eyes who cared about some rock flying in he sky.

" In the next three days...now to other news. " The muffled womans voice started again before the TV went off.

I blinked usually the twins lasted longer.

Thought cartoons would be next on their list to watch.

" Awesome a comet heading..." Wendell could be heard through my room wall as he sounded like he was bouncing on his bed.

" To our city cooool." Wesker finished as I rolled my eyes at the ceiling.

" Hehe...we should go sit in the tree house when it gets near for a better view of it. " Melvin suddenly spoke up as I felt my heart sink a little.

The twins invited Monster Melvin to watch TV with them...little traitors.

" Hmmm...sounds like a plan I could bring a fiesta platter from work so we can enjoy it while we star gaze. " I could hear heath talk while chuckling happily.

They all decided to watch TV as a family.

They all were making plans to see a damn flying rock fall through the sky.

Yet none of them ever thought of me.

I bit my lower lip fist clutching in anger as I stared to my ceiling before hearing something.

" Don't invite sheila though she would just ruin the whole experience. " Melvin laughed aloud the twins joining in as I narrowed my eyes in anger.

Toning them all out again I closed my eyes wishing sleep would take me.

Why did you have to die mom?

Why did you leave me dad?

Forcing my eyes closed holding the covers close to me I waited for the darkness to hold me close again.

* * *

><p><em>Well This is my first story and of course it had to be about shego.<em>

_I have planed four arcs to this tale each arc very long so bare with me._

_I always est that shego in the series was like 23 so this story starts wth her at 18 five years eariler and the begining of her tale._

_This arc will cover two years._

_The second when it comes will span one last year of superhero work and the first year of her villian career._

_The third arc a ways off still will cover another year of villians work leading up to her team up with Dr.D._

_And my last arc will be shego after the series end of course what was next for her._

_This story will keep me busy for a while so I hope you all enjoy I will update prob every other day._

* * *

><p><strong>Now as for the names used in this chapter I never did think they gave shego and her brothers real names.<strong>

**So I added them real names for this series and thought it would be cute if their names mixed in with their citys namesake would make their alter egos.**

**Heres the name list.**

**Sheila+Go=Shego**

**Heath+Go=Hego.**

**Melvin+Go=Mego.**

**Wendell and Wesker+Go=Wego.**

**R&R.**


End file.
